happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 1/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first time Mime has been able to produce a sound vocally. He would do this again in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Keepin' it Reel and Something Fishy. *In the very beginning when Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, and Petunia are looking out the bus window, they are singing the show's theme song *It is clearly seen that the bus hit its second bump on The Cursed Idol. *This is one of ten Season 1 episodes with no quick shot moment in it. The other episodes are Pitchin' Impossible, House Warming, Whose Line Is It Anyway?, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Meat Me for Lunch, Sweet Ride, It's a Snap, Off the Hook, and Hide and Seek. *This episode, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Tongue Twister Trouble, Sweet Ride, It's a Snap, Off the Hook, Spare Me, Snow What? That's What!, This Is Your Knife, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Ten Speed and Eleventh Hour has an age-restriction. *Petunia also had to go to the bathroom in Wingin' It and Something Fishy, only those times she didn't wet herself as she used a toilet. *This is the first and so far only episode to show urine. *Lumpy is responsible for every death in this episode. *The Mole is the last character to die in the first internet season. Of the shown deaths, Toothy is the last character to die in the first internet series (since The Mole was only shown in the bus in the end, but didn't appear in part 2 and there were extra graves). *One of the few episodes with no closing iris (as it just faded and said To be continued). The others are Treasure Those Idol Moments, Double Whammy Part I, Hello Dolly, and Idol Curiosity. *This is the first time The Mole and Mime die. *This is one of the few episodes that Mime dies a slow death, compared to his other deaths, which are instant. *This is the first time Sniffles survives. *The color of the exterior of the bus is the exact same as Cuddles' body outline. *This marks the first time to have a death completely not shown. * When the bus falls off the cliff, Handy is making his signature scowl and screaming at the same time. * This is the first episode to air after the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks. Cultural References *The title is an expression of goodwill to someone who is leaving. Superlatives *Cuddles' death is similar Giggles' death in Buns of Steal, his own death in Wingin' It, and Cub's death in Let It Slide. *Mime's death is similar to Flaky's debatable death in The Chokes on You. Production Notes *The creators initially intended for this to be the final episode of the series, intentionally ending on a cliffhanger, but were surprised when they were asked to begin a second season of episodes. *This is the last episode of the series to play at 8 frames per second, with increased framerate starting in the next episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia